Side Effects
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Kurt believes that a touch of the fingers is as sexy as it gets, until he starts a new medication. #1 side effect: near-constant arousal. Let the fun begin!
1. Muscles

**Summary: Kurt believes that a touch of the fingers is as sexy as it gets, until he starts a new medication. #1 side effect: near-constant arousal. Let the fun begin!**

**Rated: Erm...T? Mentions of boners. **

**Thought about this idea when I was in FYS. That class is just so boring! Anyway, here you go! P.S. If you liked it enough to favorite it, please review. Seriously.**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in front of his doctor, mouth hanging open, absolutely refusing to believe what this man was telling him. There was no way he - of <em>all<em> people - could possibly have to deal with this! No, he would be an outlier. He'd be that little point on the graph, that one percent in the chart that just didn't fit the norm. He was like that in every other way, so why not with medication, too?

Kurt still remembered that day months ago when his now-boyfriend sat him down and tried to talk about sex. He remembered the days following that epic fail where his dad forced him down and _made _him talk about sex. And how could he forget the hour-long conversation he had when his father made him talk about all the cringe-worthy things in those pamphlets? He knew his reaction to sex.

So, naturally, he knew that he would be different. How could he not be?

"It's perfectly normal for you to become aroused easier than normal-"

"But what if I don't get aroused?" Kurt blurted out before he could stop himself. He blushed and looked down at his shoes, but not before he saw his doctor's surprise.

"Well, Kurt...I'm afraid what your mind feels and what your body feels are sometimes two very different things. You may be able to ignore the slightest indication of your body's desire _now_, but this side effect has never failed."

Kurt nodded and sat up straight, ready to leave. _Stupid, stupid medication!_

Later that night Kurt was sprawled across his bed, looking at the tiny, inoffensive bottle with disgust. But he needed to take it. The pain in his joints was getting much worse, and the doctor said that these helped. He took a deep breath, grapped two pills from the bottle, and swallowed them down, reaching for his water to take a drink. He smiled to himself as he curled up in a ball on his bed.

He had nothing to worry about. He was different.

o.o.o.o.o

His morning started out just like every other. He got up ridiculously early, took a shower and did his moisturizing routine, had breakfast with Finn, and left for school. He got through the halls just fine, no slushies in sight. His locker didn't jam, his books were clean and smelled normal, and he had a smile across his face that nobody could remove.

Except Blaine.

"Hey beautiful, how was the doctor's?" Blaine leaned against the locker next to his. Kurt smiled at the little bowtie around Blaine's neck. Blaine's fashion sense intrigued Kurt, because it was both young and childish, and kind of sexy. Normally the muscles on Blaine's arms didn't bother Kurt too much. Today, his eyes zoomed in on them and refused to budge.

"...It was...fine." Blaine looked from Kurt, to his arm, and back to Kurt. Concern filled his eyes and he stepped closer.

"Kurt, are you feeling okay?" Blaine reached one hand up to place it on Kurt's forehead. The second their skin touched Kurt felt faint, and the tightening in his jeans made it all too clear why.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I have to go!" He whipped around and fled before Blaine could say anything. He ended up in the girl's bathroom all the way across the building, knowing Blaine could never find him there. He leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths before staring down at his pants.

"Bad penis. _Bad!_"

"Kurt?"

Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing Rachel's voice. She had rushed into the bathroom as well, her shirt torn down the middle.

"Rachel," he said breathily. "H-hi! I was just-"

"Talking to your penis?"

"Improv. You know, acting like 'the stereotypical straight guy' and all that jazz." He let out one of his trademark awkward laughs and slid down the wall, placing his bags between his legs so Rachel saw nothing.

"Riiight." She walked to the mirror and started fiddling with her shirt.

"What are you doing in here?" Kurt thought starting a conversation was an easier way to ignore his erection, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Blaine's thick arms grabbing around his waist, pulling him against his hard chest and kissing him as his hands found their way to his-

"Some jerk tried to grab my books from me and grabbed my shirt instead. He ripped it right down the middle. Look!" Rachel spun around and pointed to her chest. Her green, brown and purple sweater was torn so bad that Kurt had a clear view of her bra.

_Fascinating. For a girl with such awful fashion sense, her bra is insanely cute. _

Kurt started grinning immediately.

"What, you think this is funny, too?" Rachel asked, annoyed. She spun around fast and yanked her bag off the sink, heading for the door. "You know, Kurt Hummel, you may be gay but you're still a _man_." She said man like it was a bitter, evil thing, then slammed the door behind her.

But Kurt couldn't keep the grin off his face. Rachel inadvertantly made his boner go away. Now, if only he could avoid Blaine for the entire day.

* * *

><p><strong>Not really sure where to go with this, or where to take the rating. Guess it depends on what you guys want. Option time:<strong>

**One-shot or chapter fic?  
>Keep it T or up it to M?<strong>

**I don't really know what to do. Help me out here, please!**

**~Alex**


	2. Those jeans

**Wow, I just realized something. My readers are naughty! Every single one of you said I should up this to M. Well, you get your wish. Mind you, writing about sexual things still makes me blush a bit (I have no idea why) but it's deff something I can do :)**

**So, here is the next chapter! I think it's still T, but each chapter will get gradually worse until I'm forced to change the rating. Review, please!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was doing pretty good with avoiding Blaine for the rest of the day. Since Blaine was a year younger than him they had no classes together. The only thing they had together was Glee club, which, evidently, happened to be today. But he would focus all his attention on Mr. Schue. Or Rachel.<p>

_Yeah, Rachel..._

Lunch was a bit harder to maneuver since the entire Glee club sat with each other, but Kurt decided that he'd just give lunch a try. After all, just because the doctor said he'd be easily aroused didn't mean it'd happen again today. Kurt wasn't like many boys his age, so maybe he'd have less side effects. Maybe.

"Kurt!" Blaine was standing on a chair in the corner of the cafeteria frantically waving at him. For about five seconds Kurt just shook his head, wondering why he was surprised to see Blaine on furniture. Blaine had been at McKinley for a month now; Kurt was kind of surprised that it had taken him this long to dominate the furniture.

Thoughts of furniture flew right out the window, however, when Kurt's eyes skimmed over Blaine's pants. Once again, it was a moment of look-how-cute-he-looks-in-pants-that-don't-really-fit versus dear-God-look-at-his-package.

Blaine's pants _did_ look like they were a size too small on his, both length and width. He had the cuffs folded up his legs and the fabric clung to his thighs. But they weren't skinny jeans.

No, Kurt was well aware of what skinny jeans would do to Blaine. They'd push everything in like they did to Kurt on a daily basis. Kurt would never admit it, but when he was by himself at home he practically jumped out of his skinny jeans and layed on bed, just letting his man-parts breathe a bit.

It wasn't easy looking fabulous.

Blaine was wearing normal pants, just too small. They emphasized his toned thighs and made him look taller than he really was. Most of all, they bulged right in the crotch.

Like, _really_ bulged.

Kurt gulped loudly and tried to tear his eyes away, but they were glued.

_Rachel's boobs, Rachel's boobs..._

It was hard to imagine Rachel's cleavage when his gorgeous boyfriend was standing on a chair, practically inviting the entire cafeteria to stare at his enormous member. Kurt felt his cheeks heat up and turned away, leaning against the food counter.

_Bad. Penis!_

"Kurt, I'm starting to worry about you," Rachel said from behind him.

"Grilled Cheesus! Warn me next time you're right behind me. You're certainly making a habit of sneaking up on me." Kurt pulled his shirt down a bit more, grabbed his tray, and headed for the salad counter.

"And _you _are making a habit of talking to your penis. Is this a new trend, or have you just been more vocal about it?"

Kurt choked on the cucumber slice he had just begun chewing and stared at Rachel, wide-eyed. She misinterpretted his expression and barrelled on with her analysis.

"Of course, I'm always a fan of people being more vocal, but I do believe there are some things that other people just should not hear, you know?"

"Rachel, hold your hideous, unmatching-colored sweater for a sec." She looked offended but curious as Kurt pulled her closer. "Did I...Did I say that out loud?"

"Umm, duh." She looked at him like he was crazy. "Why else would I have heard it? I'd love to read minds, but, alas, God has not granted me that gift yet."

"Yet?"

"Yes," She spun on him. "One day I'll be able to read minds. And then I'll know why you've been yelling at your penis so much today. Now, your boyfriend looks about ready to freak out with worry, so run along." She pushed him to the table and Kurt took a seat next to Blaine, avoiding the boy as he climbed down from the chair.

"Must you deface the furniture all the time?" kurt muttered. Blaine slid down next to him and sat with his legs spread, hands dangling between them.

"I never realized that you had a problem with it," he chuckled. When Kurt remained silent, chewing a piece of lettuce, Blaine leaned forward.

"Kurt, seriously, are you feeling alright?" He reached his hand to touch Kurt's forehead but Kurt jerked away so fast that Blaine's hand fell and landed without either of them knowing where it would land.

It was just Kurt's luck that it landed in his lap.

He jumped up so fast that he knocked his drink over.

_Crap! Pick up the drink, or cover the boner and make a run for it? Courtesy, or self-preservation? _

Kurt didn't even bother with the drink. He turned and booked it out of the cafeteria as fast as possible, ignoring Blaine's shouts and apologies, only one word running through his mind as he ran to the boy's locker room.

_Boobs, boobs, BOOBS DAMMIT! _

He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to keep this up without cracking. Blaine would find out sooner or later, he was sure.

* * *

><p>Well, that was fun!<p>

Warning: Next chapter will force me to up this to M, so y'all are getting your wish. Stick around, and PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Locker Room

**I love you guys. Seriously, every review makes me so happy! I hope I keep living up to the previous chapters. This one is M, ladies and gents ;) Enjoy!**

**Rated: M for language and sexual content**

* * *

><p>Kurt rushed into the boy's locker room, thanking Gaga that it was empty. This was, perhaps, the only time when nobody used the gym, and he was going to take full advantage of his alone time.<p>

Kurt fell agianst a locker in the far corner and slid down to the floor, trying so hard to erase the image of Blaine's bulging pants, trying so hard not to feel the shock sent up his legs when Blaine's hand fell into his lap. His breathing was so heavy he thought he might pass out.

Is this normal? He had never felt _this_ turned on, _this_ needy.

Even Rachel's boobs couldn't save him now. What were boobs next to Blaine's muscles pinning him against a wall, pressing his dick against Kurt's leg?

His head fell back against the locker and he groaned, his skinny jeans becoming impossibly tight. Too much, it was all too much.

His heart pounded faster as he ghosted his hand down his chest, feeling the definition of muscles under his fingers. His eyes snapped shut and he bit back a moan as he allowed his hand to press against his erection. Maybe this would be enough.

Why would it, though? Kurt wasn't an expert on this kind of thing. He had only done it once, with no motivation besides the impending doom of puberty and hormones. But lunch would end in fifteen minutes and Kurt needed to keep his mind on classes, _not_ the sexual tension he felt whenever he thought of Blaine.

The second his mind was made up, Kurt felt the muscles in his stomach tighten with anticipation. He stretched his legs out so that he could unbutton his pants and pull them down slightly. Slowly, he pulled his member out of his briefs and hissed at the cold air hit it. He wrapped his fingers around his shaft, head hitting the locker again as his sensitive nerves begged for more. He closed his eyes and began stroking himself, imagining that it was Blaine's strong hands wrapped around him, stroking him into submission.

He wanted Blaine so bad it hurt, and he stroked himself faster, his hand guided forward by the slight coating of his pre-cum. Part of him couldn't believe he was doing this in such a public place. Anyone could walk in at any time and his life would be over, that simple. But he didn't care. He didn't care at the moment if someone walked in and _watched_, as long as they stayed quiet and let him finish.

This all felt so new to Kurt. He let his body slump over a bit and reached under his shirt, his hand straying to his sensitive nipple and pinching slightly.

"Shit!" His hips jerked forward and for a moment he couldn't breathe as he pulled on his cock once more, coating his hand in cum. His breathing turned shallow as he rode through his orgasm, eyes rolling in the back of his head. He slumped down on the floor, unable to move. He felt so...good.

"Kurt? Is that you?"

"FUCK!" With energy that he didn't realize he had, Kurt sprung up from the floor and tried to run to the bathroom, but Rachel was blocking the way.

"Kurt, what are you-" Rachel cut off as her eyes strayed down to his pants and widen almost comically.

_Well, this is awkward._

Kurt yanked his backpack up and shielded his naked lower half, but it was too late. Rachel had already seen more than enough.

"Excuse me," he squeeked out before he pushed passed her. He washed his hand off and went in to a stall to clean himself off and hang his head in shame. He had gone way too far, and now Rachel would probably avoid him like the plague.

He flushed the toilet and opened the stall door only to find Rachel in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Is _this _why you've been yelling at your penis all day?" Kurt sighed and walked passed her.

"Yes Rachel, yes it is. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Wait, Kurt!" She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face her. "Don't you think this is something you should talk to Blaine about?"

"No," Kurt whined, his face turning bright red. "It's only because of my damn medicine! Blaine never has to know about this. _Any of this_."

"So...What if I went up to him and said something along the lines of "Hey Blaine, I walked in on your boyfriend jerking-""

"Never," he whispered, sounding incredibly dangerous as he slapped a hand over Rachel's mouth. "He will _never _know about this. And _you _are going to forget this ever happened, as am I." He walked away from Rachel and sat down on a bench, hanging his head in his hands. Rachel sat next to him and remained quiet for about a minute, a real accomplishment for her.

"Kurt, talk to Finn about this."

"Absolutely not."

"There's nothing wrong with masterbation, Kurt. I do it all the time."

Kurt's eyes widen and he buried his head in his hands, shaking it to try to throw the mental images from his mind. Of course, when he _doesn't _need a boner kill Rachel provides him with one.

"I don't want to know."

"Just talk to Finn. _Please_. I don't want you getting so frustrated that you decide to start abusing your poor penis." Kurt turned bright red and Rachel gasped, before she started hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Not like that! Get your mind out of the gutter...or, locker room." Now it was Kurt's turn to playfully smack her. She put her arm through his and they walked out of the locker room. Kurt decided not to ask Rachel why she kept popping up everywhere. Better that he didn't know, anyway. Maybe she had a boner alert or something.

"By the way, Kurt, your dick in _huge_."

* * *

><p><strong>I love the Rachel I've been creating xD She's just way too much fun to write! Hope you guys liked this! It's just going to go down hill from here...or down south...ok, bad sexual puns aside, REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**P.S. I'm terribly sorry, but there's nothing I can do about the length. Of the story, that is. I suck at writing long chapters xD **


	4. Dance moves

In Glee club that afternoon, Mr. Schue had everyone line up and do their dance from booty camp once more to make sure they still knew it. Sectionals was coming up and they couldn't afford to flop a performance because their dancing wasn't up to par, especially since they had been working on it for months. Blaine was up with Quinn and Finn, and it was obvious that he was just a tad bit scared to be standing so close to Finn while the tall boy flailed around. But Finn did better than everyone expected, and Blaine danced like a pro, shaking his hips better than Quinn.

And Kurt was cowering in the corner, afraid to open his eyes.

What kind of awful world did he live in where he couldn't even cheer his boyfriend on while he kicked the metaphorical ass out of his dance?

He tried to watch blaine like a good, supportive boyfriend. He peeked through his lashes at the group performing and blushed bright red as he caught sight of his boyfriend practically bending and snapping, his jeans hugging his ass into perfection. Kurt's lids would drop with lust and then he'd quickly look away and imagine Rachel masturbating.

Horrible imagery, but it helped.

"Hey bro, how'd I do?" Finn slumped down in the seat next to Kurt, huffing and wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Very good," he squeaked out. Blaine was sauntering over the table with towels, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. One such bead trailed it's way down Blaine's throat and over his exposed collar bone.

"Really? I think I could have done better. I was a bit off on my twists. Timing, y'know."

"Mhm."

"Are you okay, Kurt?"

Kurt wanted to kill the next person who asked him that. He had been asked if he was okay more times today than any other time in his life.

"Of course."

"It's just that, you never let me sit next to you when I sweat. And now you've barely noticed. I probably smell horrible, too."

"You do," Kurt nodded.

"Kurt," Finn leaned closer. "What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head but his eyes were glued to Blaine. The younger boy was running a towel over his arms and neck. He grabbed at his shirt and yanked on it a few times, trying to force air into it, and each time Kurt caught a startling sight of Blaine's chisled abs and a slight trail of hair going down his stomach. His face heated up as he imagined exactly where that trail led.

"Oh," Finn muttered, voice filled with understanding. "I see."

"See what?" Kurt asked frantically. Finn nodded over to Blaine.

"You're hot for Blaine?"

"Uh, duh! I'm dating him, remember?"

"No, Kurt. That isn't what I meant. I meant, you're _hot _for him. Hot and bothered." Kurt blushed and stared at his hands.

"It's the medicine," he whispered, hoping no one else heard him. "It makes me...easily aroused. All the time. This is the fourth time it's happened today, and that doesn't include the morning boner I had to get rid of after I woke up. I don't know what to do."

"Wellll..." His tone scared Kurt a little. It sounded...suggestive?

"Well what?"

"Hey Blaine!" Finn waved at the boy and he walked over slowly, hips rolling slightly in a way that Kurt never noticed before today.

"What's up?" He ran his towel through his hair, unleashing the gorgeous dark curls from their confines. Kurt licked his lips, wanting so badly to tangle his fingers through those curls, to yank on Blaine's hair and push his head down Kurt's chest, to feel Blaine's hot breath on his-

_Woah, calm down Hummel!_

"Kurt has a bit of a problem and he _really _needs your help." Kurt whipped his head around, eyes popping out. _What on Earth was Finn doing! _

"Sure, what do you need help with, sweetie?" Oh God, the way he said sweetie so soft, so trusting, with those big puppy eyes and that gorgeous full grin. Kurt wanted to push him up against a wall, to grind his cock against Blaine's and tell him to help him with _that_.

Wishful thinking would get him nowhere.

"I don't know, what do I need help with, _Finn_?" he glared over at his step-brother.

"Hummel needs you to help him shake his hips like you do." Puck came out of nowhere, leaning against the wall next to Finn. Finn pulled his eyebrows together in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Kurt can shake his hips better than any-" Puck punched Finn in the gut and he promptly fell over.

"What my good friend is _trying_ to say is, Kurt can shake his hips better than any guy in the room, _except_ you. And he really wants to be able to dance with Brit and Tina like he used to, but, you know...His manly figure is starting to set it. Makes things harder. Can you help him?"

"Sure," Blaine smiled his adorable, helpful, _completely oblivious _smile and Kurt shook his head.

"Cool! Maybe you can show him behind the stage? You know, so he doesn't feel embarrassed or anything," Finn said, pulling himself off the ground.

"Yeah, totally." Blaine held his hand out and Kurt, legs shaking, grabbed it and allowed Blaine to lead him to the stage.

"Okay, so what you have to do is try to keep your legs and stomach still while still moving your hips. Watch me." Blaine tried the one hip motion that the whole group had practiced, his butt grinding against the air sensually, and Kurt had to remind himself to keep breathing.

"Can I..." He put his hands out, unable to find words for what he wanted to do. Blaine smiled, grabbed his hands, and placed them on his hips. He started moving his hips once more with Kurt standing a total of about five inches from them.

"See? You try." Kurt's mind was a mess. He tried without knowing what he was doing, and judging by the look on Blaine's face he was doing it wrong.

"Here, try it like this." He put Kurt's hands back on his hips and pulled the older boy against him. "Now, follow my lead." Blaine grinded his ass against Kurt slowly, so slowly that it almost hurt, the amount of pleasure that coursed through Kurt in those moments.

"Move your hips, Kurt," Blaine whispered. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, breathing in the unique scent of his boyfriend's hot skin, and pressed himself against Blaine.

Their bodies moved together perfectly, Kurt's front grinding against Blaine's back, and Kurt could swear Blaine was breathing harder than normal. He moved his lips up Blaine's shoulder slowly until they settled on his neck. Blaine gasped and his hips jerked back with such force that Kurt let out an audible groan, biting down on Blaine's neck softly. His hands trailed down Blaine's sides, over every muscle and contour, landing right above the line of his jeans. Blaine leaned his head back to allow Kurt better access to his neck, moaning softly when he felt a hot tongue slide up his neck to his earlobe.

"Oh God, _Kurt_," Blaine moaned, closing his eyes. Those words brought Kurt back to life, made him realize what he was doing and how far passed _too far_ he had gone. He pulled his lips away from Blaine and took a step back, gasping in air.

"Kurt?" Blaine turned around quickly.

"I-I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean...I never wanted...I need to go!" Kurt wanted to find a huge rock, carve out the bottom, and live in it until his dying days. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He turned to leave but a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He slammed against Blaine's chest, face mere centimeters from Blaine's.

Blaine looked up at him through his dark lashes and Kurt saw that his eyes, too, were looking darker than usual. Blaine reached a hand up and trailed his finger down Kurt's face, over his plump lips and down his sweating jaw. His eyes darkened even more as he let his finger fall slowly, tracing over Kurt's muscular chest, over his defined abs, and over his thin jeans to lay, barely touching, against his erection.

"Blaine, st-aH!" Kurt's head fell back as Blaine rubbed his entire palm roughly against Kurt's erection. Blaine leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kurt's ear.

"I know why you've been avoiding me."

"H-how?"

"Rachel talked to me. Something about locker rooms?" Kurt growled.

"I'm going to kill her," his eyelids fluttered as he spoke. He would have been furious if Blaine hadn't just unzipped his jeans and reached his hand down Kurt's pants, feeling his hot member pulse against his strong hand.

"Why are you trying to hide it from me?" he whispered, his voice deepening from lust.

"Because I didn't want to push you." Kurt willed himself to keep taking deep breaths, even as Blaine pushed his jeans down his legs and rubbed his thigh slowly.

"Not good enough. Why?"

"B-because I didn't want to..._ohh God_, change anything between us." He tried to think about his words, rather than Blaine pushing his legs apart and dragging his hand up Kurt's thigh. He pressed his lips to Kurt's, deep and passionate but full of lust, as he wrapped his fingers around Kurt's length, feeling Kurt's groan vibrate against his lips.

"Why?" he asked once more as he attacked Kurt's neck with his lips, hand pumping his cock slowly.

"Because I'm stupid," Kurt moaned out, reaching his hands around and grabbing his boyfriend's ass, squeezing, pushing Blaine against him. Blaine moaned when he felt Kurt's exposed cock brush up agianst his, wanting nothing more than to strip and feel their naked bodies against each other.

"I think we need to take this somewhere private," he growled out.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, yes I did just stop there! Review, please!<strong>


End file.
